Belief
by Slade Wilson - Deathstoke
Summary: Slade is in search of a man guarded by the government. He plans to dispose of him the moment he outlives his use, but what does he do? Well…whatever he believes is true becomes reality…


_**Belief**_

_Slade Wilson – Deathstroke_

I suppose it would make sense to start a story now that I made an account. Hn…my real reason was to find writers who are too scared to write. As a part-time job I help them write and a friend of mine made a task for me—to write a story with three or more people and then post it…see if anyone will actually read it. So far I have 'recruited' **Alexnandru Van Gordon**, but that's only one. I need at least one more person, and if you're interested, please send an e-mail to me or say so in your review. You don't need a fanfic account to join us, but you need to have an e-mail account where I can reach you.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I place no claim over the Teen Titans, their villains, or anything else within the DC Comic Universe. The plot, however, remains mine—unless, of course, it has been circulating in your own mind for a while. Please excuse me for using it first…

Summary: Slade is in search of a man guarded by the government. He plans to dispose of him the moment he outlives his use, but what does he do? Well…whatever he believes is true becomes reality…

C. ONE: Worry

Saturdays were supposed to be the days you could rest from work and rejuvenate for the long week ahead. You could do what you wanted without having to wake up on the dot, and there wasn't much pressure to fulfill a certain schedule. Sure—times change and the unexpected end up happening, leading to a crazy weekend sometimes but…Saturday was generally a day for play.

Ha—there is no rest for the wicked, along with anyone who deals with the wicked. Let's say…the Titans and the many villains they locked up in prison? What an excellent example.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Beast Boy whined, lying upside-down on the couch with his legs dangling over the back. The alarm sirens went off for the fifth time that day and they had just arrived back from catching Mumbo. "Can't we ignore it for just once?"

Raven shot him a furious glare and he sat up, not needing to be told twice. They were all racing for the door before Cyborg could make it inside.

"This is really wearing down on my battery, man." The half-robotic man grunted to their leader.

"Sorry, Cyborg. This is what we do." Robin wasn't doing too peachy himself. Being a full human, his energy level was running on low and his kick-in adrenaline rush was dwindling to nothing. Sooner or later he was either going to collapse or fall down dead. Take your pick.

"I wish the police would learn to help out…" Cyborg added, but he hopped into the driver seat of his car as Robin sat to his left, Beast Boy in the back. Raven and Starfire were already airborne, following the distress signal by their communications.

A break out at the prison.

"Who is it anyway?" Beast Boy yawned, shaking his communicator as it started giving off static for no apparent reason. He had been using it so often it was bound to break sooner or later.

Robin arched an eyebrow behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head. Staring at his own communicator, he shrugged. "It says…Brother Blood."

Cyborg gripped the steering wheel harder until it was at the point where it began to dent. Just as Robin had a feud with Slade, the robotic teenager had bones to pick with the former Headmaster of the HIVE academy—The Hierarchy Institute of Vengeance and Extermination, and he wasn't about to let the man go free. If anything was going to happen tonight, it would be that man's demise.

Robin eyed the steering wheel cautiously, sitting back in the passenger seat uneasily. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…I can manage."

"You sure…You look—"

"I can handle it!" He snapped, not meaning to sound so horrible. After all, Robin knew exactly how it felt. The Boy Wonder once pushed aside his friends and allowed his line of duty to block his better judgment. It ended with him almost permanently joining the wrong side of the law he fought constantly. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing to commit crime when it was against all your lifelong morals.

Robin said nothing and stared straight ahead on the road…He'd have to talk to Cyborg again later when Brother Blood was caught…

_-StStStStSt-_

She barely had time to steer as she flew past the sky-scrapers, Raven soaring alongside her. They were in a hurry to reach the prison before too many inmates escaped, a disaster that would only progress for the worse if they didn't reach their destination soon. She was in such a hurry she almost crashed into a building when she _thought_ she saw something.

Scrambling in the air to slow, she planted both feet gently against the glass window on the twentieth floor and bent her knees as she came to a complete halt. Raven slowed beside her and levitated in mid-air as she eyed her suddenly worried companion.

"Something wrong, Starfire?"

Starfire spun around and stared around—everywhere. She even flew higher and scanned the roofs of nearby buildings, Raven following still. Her face was covered with panic, the orange colour of her skin seemingly pale. There was fire in her eyes…almost as though she was fighting behind the decision of being angry or frightened.

"Would you at least answer me?" Raven muttered; Starfire jumping much as though she had forgotten the other girl was there. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Blackfire…"

Raven spun around herself once she heard the name…but no one was there. Blackfire couldn't be there. She was banished…but that meant she could return to earth, didn't it? But why would she? She knew she was only going to be defeated…

"I am sorry." Starfire licked her lips, gazing around once more before starting back off toward the prison. "I…was 'seeing things' like Robin did when he thought he saw Slade."

"Yeah…" She trailed off…She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder once more before racing off to catch up with the alien girl…

_-SSSSS-_

Things would fall into place very soon. All he needed to do was recruit the two villains and then he could begin his search. Once that happened, there wouldn't be need for worry as he finally won all that he ever fought for. And to think—maybe the Teen Titans would tag along and try to stop him. Oh, that would be amusing. After all, they thought they could do anything—so why not wait and watch their faces fall when they lost for all time.

As soon as he found him, Slade was going to make them all suffer. He wasn't going to kill them—no. That would be merciful. He was going to put them in the worst situations and watch as they either endured the pain for the rest of their lives or resorted to suicide just to end the agony. It would be so wonderful to finally stop them…The game would end and harsh reality would come crashing down upon the world.

All they had to do was wait and see…wait and see the horror.

**A/N: **It was short, but the chapters will continue to grow. This was more of a prologue, and you can be sure that the unfortunate will come across your favorite heroes. Just be…_patient_.

Slade Wilson – Deathstroke-


End file.
